1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device for photovoltaic panels, and especially relates to a package of a supporting device for photovoltaic panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photovoltaic panels are widely used for clean energy. In practice, the photovoltaic panels are set on the top floor or roof of a building through a supporting device. The supporting device is provided in separate parts, including structural components and electrical components, before assembled to be set on the top floor or roof. A user needs to assemble them piece by piece, which takes a lot of time. However, the designated installation site for installing the photovoltaic panels normally is the tilted roof of a high building. The longer time a worker stays at the tilted roof for assembling and installing the photovoltaic panels, the worker suffers more risk to fall from the roof to the ground. Furthermore, the separate parts are usually just put into a box without a specific arrangement or bound in a bundle. Such packing may induce inconvenience to transport, for example due to an unfixed weight distribution of the box or an irregular shape of the bundle.